I Guess What I'm Trying To Say Is, I Love You
by RandomChannyLoliverFan
Summary: I felt my knees go weak and my face pale, and a lump form in my throat. I held back tears that were trying with all their might to fall. My heart had been not broken, but completely shattered, into a million pieces. He was in love with someone else.


**This one-shot is completely pointless and fluffeh. **

**Disclaimer: I own SWAC. Uh huh. Yep. That's why I'm writing ****FAN**** fictions about them.**

**I Hate That I Love You**

_**Sonny's POV**_

I walked down the hall, into Chad's dressing room. I had to give him back his stupid compact mirror he lost, and for some reason he hadn't noticed yet. Which is very, very strange for him. Normally he'd notice the second it was missing.

But today, it's like he's somewhere else. I already walked past his dressing room twice(..what?) and both times he was sitting with his head on his arm, staring into space.

And then in the cafeteria he barely ate, and kept staring at me. Which made me very uncomfortable, for your information.

Oh, and then right before rehearsal, I was texting in the hall, just standing, and yet he managed to run into me, though I was standing right there.

I have no idea what's up with him today, and I'm going to find out.

"Chad?" I called, after knocking and opening the door to his dressing room.

As before he was just sitting there. He didn't notice me.

"CHAD!" I screamed. I could of swore he jumped a foot into the air.

"Wha?" He spun around to face me. "Oh, Sonny… uh, hey."

"Here's your mirror. You dropped it today and surprisingly you didn't notice. Wow." I held it out.

"…Oh. Uh, right." He took it from my hand and sat it down.

"What's up with you today? You've been in a daze all day."

"Oh. Uh… er, I've been thinking."

"About what?" I asked, now curious.

"Alright, well…"

He sighed.

"This girl. She's not like all the other girls I dated. This is the first time I've ever had feelings for anybody. I mean, she's the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Her eyes are gorgeous, her hair is soft and cute, and her smile is stunning. And I think I've finally realized, I'm in love with her."

I felt my knees go weak and my face pale, and a lump form in my throat. I held back tears that were trying with all their might to fall. My heart had been not broken, but completely shattered, into a million pieces.

He was in love with someone else. Any chance 'we' had was over.

"Oh…" I said after a few moments. I practically had to force the word out of my mouth.

"Sonny? Are you okay?" He touched my arm.

"Y-yea…yeah. I'm… f-fine." I managed to reply, but my voice was cracking with every word.

"Sonny… what's wrong?" Didn't he know by now?

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, I lost any calm I had and fell onto his chest, sobbing uncontrollably, my arms wrapped around him.

What was I doing? He was really going to hate me after this.

Instead of shoving me off of him like I expected, he wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down.

After a few minutes, my crying slowed down some, and then it came to the point it finally stopped. Though I didn't feel any better.

He led me over to his couch and we sat down. I held my head low, staring at the floor. I didn't know if he was going to keep being sweet or turn back into his cocky self.

He scooted closer to me, until we were touching. I guess he was still having one of his 'moments'.

"Alright Sonny." He said calmly. "Tell me what's the matter."

I sighed, and then it struck me.

If I didn't tell him the truth now, I would lose him forever. There was a chance I already had, but it was a risk worth taking. I had to do this. It was now or never.

"Alright, here goes." I said. I took a deep breath, what felt like was going to be my last, kept my head down, and began.

"Chad. Well, I really don't know how to say this, but… I love your sky blue sparkly eyes, I love your perfect golden hair, I love your breathtaking smile, and I love your soft tempting lips." I paused, I hadn't meant to say the last part. Crap. Oh well, I continued without looking at Chad yet.

"And I guess what I'm trying say is, I… I love you." It came out in a whisper, but he still caught it.

There. It was out. I felt better in a way, but now I had to hear the rejection.

I forced myself to look up at him. He was staring at me, wide eyed, his mouth open.

I chickened out at that point and took off. I made it as far the door when he jumped up and caught me by the arm.

"Don't you dare leave." He told me.

"Okay?" I replied, unsure of what was going to happen to me.

"So, is that what you were upset about? Me being in love with somebody else besides you?""Yes…" I said hopelessly, staring into his eyes. I somehow managed not to get lost in them.

"Oh Sonny." He said, his voice filled with pity. He took my hand.

"You have nothing to be upset about. You see, I didn't want to tell you before, but the girl I was talking about is you."

It took a minute for his words to sink in. When they finally did, all I could respond with was "Really?"

"Yes, really. Sonny Monroe, I'm in love with you."

I beamed.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm in love with you."

With that, I leaned in and did something I never would have thought I had the courage to- I kissed him.

**End**

**Now that you have read this, YOU MUST REVIEW. Or else, I will track down whoever read this but didn't review, and then, I will make you review. -sticks out tongue-**


End file.
